Xiumin kepada Luhan
by Nutrijellu
Summary: Setelah Kris, kini Luhanlah yang keluar. Apakabar 90Liners? / "Kau tega, ya. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di grup. Tanpa ada teman 90liners yang lain. Memangnya kau tak tau bila Si beagle line ama maknae line tambah lama tambah menyebalkan?" / Xiumin or Minseok and Luhan EXO Fanfiction. Tragedi 141010


Xiumin Kepada Luhan

**Cast: **Kim Minseok and Lu Han

**Disclaimer**: Story is MINE, The Cast Belongs to GOD and theirself. Except the Story is pure from my brain! _**I'm Not Do a Plagiat in here!**_

**Summary:** Setelah Kris, kini Luhanlah yang keluar. Apakabar 90Liners?. _"Kau tega, ya. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di grup. Tanpa ada teman 90liners yang lain. Memangnya kau tak tau bila Si beagle line ama maknae line tambah lama tambah menyebalkan?"_ Xiumin or Minseok and Luhan EXO Fanfiction. _Tragedi 141010_

**A/N: **Hai Semua! Akhirnya, bisa juga ngelanjutin cerita yang sebenernya bukan berstatus _chapterer _ini/? Betewe, ini adalah seri keduanya. Bisa dibilang kelanjutannya "_**Tao pada Luhan**_", jadi yang pengen _ngeh_ ama ceritanya, baca aja FF sebelumnya dulu :v

Maaf kalau aneh. Dea memang tidak berbakat '-')/

**WARNING! : TYPO, GJ, **_**Hurt?**_** No Plagiat, yes!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.****-DL-**

Luhan membuka matanya. Dia melirik jam weker di meja nakas yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Jam 3 dini hari. Ia mengusap matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Ia melirik ke arah samping kirinya. Disana, dia dapat melihat Tao yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jika diperhatikan, mata _maknae_ EXO-M itu terlihat membengkak. Pasti gara-gara menangis kemarin.

Hmm… _well, _mengenai itu… Luhan pun teringat bila dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kepulangannya. Dia harus pulang ke Beijing besok hari bukan?

Tapi… mengapa rasanya… Berat sekali?

Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah selama 2 tahun memberitahu arti "Sahabat" yang sebenarnya. Kebersamaan yang terjalin antara mereka. Juga suka-duka mereka sebagai _rookie star_ dulu.

Luhan mengerjab. Ia mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Mungkin karena sakit Demam yang ia terima tempo hari. Tapi, bagaimana pun, dia harus kuat.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidka menimbulkan suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Tao ataupun member yang lainnya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang merupakan tujuannya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya aat mendengar suara aneh dari dapur. Suara _grasak-grusuk_ dan gumaman seseorang. Juga suara kunyahan roti.

Merasa janggal, Luhan mulai berjalan berjingkat menuju dapur. Siapa tau itu pencuri? Tapi… mana ada pencuri yang tujuannya ke dapur dulu? Ya, bisa saja bila pencuri itu pencuri makanan… tapi kan aneh sekali.

Luhan mengintip ke dalam dapur. Ia dapat melihat pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari kulkas yang terbuka itu dan juga sinar bulan yang menyembul dari jendela dapur. Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya 'Pencuri' itu tidak tampak seperti _pencuri_. Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati saklar lampu. Orang itu terlihat tak mengetahui kedatangan Luhan. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya menhabiskan seisi kulkas.

Luhan dengan pelan menekan saklar lampu hingga akhirnya lampu di sana menyala.

"AARGH—UHUUKK!" Orang itu menjerit namun berakhir dengan terbatuk. Salah sendiri berteriak saat sedang mengunyah. Luhan dengan berani mendekati orang itu yang kini heboh mencari minuman.

"Minseok-_hyung_?" Tanya Luhan terkejut.

Minseok—orang yang dikira pencuri itu tak menjawab. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil memberikan isyarat '_berikan aku minum_'. Luhan menggeleng-geleng dan segera mengambilkan air pada _hyung_ tertuanya itu. Minseok pun menghabiskannya dengan rakus dalam sekali tegukan.

"Uhuk.. Hhh… kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Minseok setelah merasa tenggorokkannya terselamatkan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap member tertua di EXO itu dengan pandangan aneh. Mengapa jadi dia?

"Kok aku…?"

"Ya kamu lah! Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi tersedak begini! Enggak kasian apa?" Minseok mulai mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Ya itu juga salah _hyung_ sendiri. Makan roti sembunyi-sembunyi gitu," Balas Luhan dengan tenang. Dan bagaikan sebuah _skak mat_ bagi Kim Minseok.

"Ah!Terserah dong!" Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bila dirinya salah. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku imut Minseok. Ia pun ikut duduk di lantai seperti apa yang dilakukan Minseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Minseok sedikit ketus. Mungkin dia merasa bila aktivitasnya diganggu oleh Luhan. Terbukti dengan dia yang menutup kembali pintu kulkasnya.

"Tadinya sih ingin minum… tapi gak jadi…" Jawab Luhan dengan senyum polosnya. Minseok memutar matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kembali tidur sana! Ini maish pagi. Bukankah katamu besok kamu mau _minggat_ ke Beijing?" Tanya Minseok lagi-lagi dengan nada yang terkesan mengusir.

"Memang kenapa? Keberangkatanku kan besok. Bukan hari ini?"

"Tapi kan, kau harus menata barangmu dulu atau siap-siap gitu…"

"Kan bisa nanti. Hari ini ada 24 jam dan sekarang masih terlewat 3 jam setengah," Balas Luhan. Minseok semakin jengkel. Luhan ini mencoba menggodanya?

"Nanti kalau diundur terus kamu bisa-bisa ketinggalan pesawat! Bukankah ada pepatah '_Lebih cepat Lebih Baik_'?" Tanya Minseok menahan kesal. Luhan tersenyum kecil

"Kalau pun aku emmang bakalan ketinggalan pesawat, kan tinggal beli lagi untuk penerbangan besok. Mengapa dibuat susah?" Luhan sepertinya ingin _menggarai_ _hyung_nya itu. Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap disini saja. Jangan kembali ke kamarmu. Apalagi memegang kopermu," Ujar Minseok pelan. Luhan bingung dan dengan reflek menoleh kearah Minseok. Pandangan mereka pun sekilas bertemu. Namun, Minseok lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke tembok kosong berwarna putih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Bila kau bisa melakukan hal itu, aku hanya ingin kau terus ketinggalan pesawat. Aku tau itu sebuah pemborosan. Tapi, Uang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Kebersamaan, bukan?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan terdiam. Sepertinya dia mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tak tau, Lu? Kehilanganmu itu sangat berpengaruh pada kami," Ujar Minseok lirih. "Kau itu Visual. Main vocal. Bahkan termasuk Main Dancer pula. Kau itu sangat berarti di grup kita. Ini sudah hampir 3 tahun. Mengapa kau keluar? Mengapa? Setelah Kris—maksudku, _Wu Yi Fan_ keluar?" Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Minseok. Hati Luhan bergetar saat melihat mata Minseok yang berkilauan. Terlihat jelas bila ia akan menangis.

_Tangisan…_ Sudah banyak orang yang menangis karenanya. Karena keputusannya. Dia tau bila dia telah menghancurkan seluruh hati orang terdekatnya, bahkan EXO-L yang selalu mendukungnya. Ia tau bila dia berdosa karena membuat milyaran air mata para _fangirl_ nya terjatuh.

"Ma-Maaf," Luhan merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu. Selalu saja _maaf _dan _maaf_ saja. Tapi, walaupun dia sudah dimaafkan, pastinya rasa kecewa itu masih ada. Tentu saja. bahkan beribu maaf tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewa itu.

"Kau tega, ya. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di grup. Tanpa ada teman 90_liners_ yang lain. Memangnya kau tak tau bila Si _beagle line _ama _maknae line_ tambah lama tambah menyebalkan?" Keluh Minseok. Mendengarnya, Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Mungkin dia akan merindukan kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh _beagle line_ alias Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol. Dan juga para _maknae line_ yang sering bermanja-manja padanya. Walau terlihat mengganggu, namun nyatanya itulah bentuk kasih sayang mereka.

"Aku tau itu, kok…" Ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Minseok melirik ke arah Luhan. Entah mengapa pria china itu selalu mengatakan hal dengan nada yang santai di saat seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak merasa kehilangan?

"Jujur, Lu… apakah kau… _bahagia_ keluar dari grup kita?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan—dengan senyuman manisnya itu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau aku jauh dari _sumber kebahagiaanku_?" Tanya Luhan.

Kalimat itu, membuat Luhan maupun Minseok terdiam lama. Membiarkan mereka menunggu waktu berakhir.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Minseok menerawang. Luhan menunduk. Memang terlalu cepat memang. Perasaan baru kemarin mereka debut. Dan kini, mereka mulai terpecah belah seperti ini.

_Yah, seharusnya tidak seperti ini_…

"Maafkan aku, Minseok-_hyung_. Tapi… ini adalah jalan yang kupilih. Maaf bila membuat kalian kecewa," Ujar Luhan. Minseok hanya mengangguk kecil. Detik selanjutnya, satu diantara mereka yang lebih tua segera berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Ini hidupmu. Dan aku tau aku tak pantas untuk mengaturnya. Aku mau tidur lagi. Selamat pagi, Luhan~" Ujar Minseok dengan lagat anehnya sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan perlahan tersenyum miring. _Mianhae…_

**-END-**

Hahaha/?

Oke. Ini apa. Maaf, ya. Baru kesampaian ngelanjutin sekarang. Hahaha~ Sekarang aku bawa yang bagiannya Xiumin. Entah mengapa kok dipikiranku milih Xiumin yang menjadi seri selanjutnya.

Nah. Ini baru 2—oemji .-. Masih ada 8 seri lagi '-') doakan aja aku bisa kuat/? Buat ngelanjutin. :v

Betewe, ada yang mau _request_ siapa selanjutnya? Bisa Review kok. Bagi yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik juga tinggal review aja. Oya, sebelumnya, aku mau balas **review**__dulu,

**lovedeer: **Jangan meler elah~ *ngasihtisu* Siapa hayoo? Tebak coba :v Iya. kita doain aja mereka bakalan baik-baik aja :') Makasih ya, sudah review.

Dan yang lainnya, sudah dea bales lewat _private massage _masing-masing~

Sekarang, ada yang berniat untuk _review _lagi? :3

DL . 141011


End file.
